Dislike, Like, Dislike
by Wisteria's Vine
Summary: Kyle thinks that he has a chance with Cartman, until a phone call that changes everything between them. Will Cartman be able to clean up his mess? Or will they remains enemies? Rated Teen for language and Sexual Content.
1. Dislike, Like, Dislike

Cartman's POV

I stood at the bus stop, just listening to my iPod. Eventually Kyle came, looking down at the ground, shifting his feet uncomfortably. I couldn't help but glance at him as he shook slightly. I didn't understand until I saw what he was wearing. He only had on a short-sleeve t-shirt, and had forgotten his jacket. I picked an earbud out, blinking once or twice before opening my mouth to speak. "Where's Stan?" I asked, not wanting to feel like a fag around the one person I didn't exactly 'like.' "H-he's caught a c-co-cold." He said, still looking down at the snow covering his feet. "Oh." I whispered, a new feeling coming to realization. I was actually feeling _bad _for Kyle as he shivered. "U-um...Would you like to come under my coat?" I choked out, Kyle's eyes drifting towards me. "W-would that really be o-okay, fatass?" He asked, a deep blush coming onto his cheeks. "Oi! I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned!" I said, unbuttoning my jacket and opening it for Kyle. He trudged through the snow pressing his shivering body tight against mine. His skin felt like ice as it met mine, almost forcing me to push him back out. "GAH! Geez, Kahl. You feel like a vampire!" I said, making him give me a death-glare. "It makes sense though, doesn't it? I've been like this for 30 minutes! I forgot my jacket at home." He said, leaning his head on my shoulder. "I never noticed..." I whispered sarcastically. Just then, I felt a sharp pain in my foot. "OW! What the hell, Kahl?!" I yelled, making him look up at me once again. "Be serious for once, Cartman." He said, letting out a small sigh. "C-cartman...I wanna ask you something." He said, facing towards me. "Yeah, Kahl?" I let those words drift through my parted lips, not even facing him. "What would you do if...if I thought I had feelings for you?" "What kind of feelings?" "Y-you know...feelings of _love." _He said, snuggling closer to me. "K-kahl...Mind if I say something crazy?" I said, forcing our eyes to meet. "What if I said...I had the same feelings for you?" His eyes widened, tears forming in his eyes as a deep blush spread it's way over his cheeks. "E-eric!" He exclaimed, throwing his short arms around my neck, crying softly into my shoulder. I was shocked for two reasons. He had called me by my first name, and he was acting so emotional. "Kahl...I'm afraid I don't understand why you're crying!" I said, naturally lifting my arms around his waist. "T-the real reason why S-stan isn't h-here is because he hates me now! I-I asked him out, a-and he flat out rejected me!" He said, looking up at me with red eyes. The whole time we had been with each other, I'd always wanted to see Kyle cry. But now that I see those tears running down that beautiful face, I've never wanted to cry this bad. Glistening drops flooding out of those green eyes I loved so much, it hurt. It really did. "Kahl...I understand what you're going through. But I won't reject you." I said as I pulled his face up to look at me. "Only cry if I do something spiteful to you." I said as our lips met. He was a little shocked, but started to kiss back shyly. But then I heard something...was that, giggling? I broke our kiss, whipping around to see Kenny laughing his ass of looking at us. "Mmph mmpph mmpph!" He said, his muffling making out to say, "You guys are gay!" "KYYYYEEEEEENNNNNYYY! It's not funny!" I said, pushing Kenny into the snow. He got up, perfectly fine, until he started to walk across the road. A car came out of nowhere, hitting into him. And since Stan wasn't here, I took his line. "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" I said, nudging Kyle to say his line. "You bastards!" He said, still huddled with me in my jacket. I turned around, grabbing Kyle's skinny waist and pulling him towards me. "Now where were we?" I said, kissing Kyle again.


	2. Dislike, Dislike, Dislike

Kyle's POV

As I sat near the phone, I stared at it for what seemed like eternity. I had already called Cartman 3 times, receiving no answer. I was waiting for his call, desperately wanting to be held in his arms. Then I realized how I was acting. I was acting like a teenage girl who just got her first boyfriend, and had all these _expectations_ of him. I was expecting Cartman to call me every night, tell me good morning and goodnight everyday, give me a kiss at least twice a day, and hold me close on cold days. I was slowly losing hope, and tears started to well up in my eyes. Just as a single tear fell, the phone rang. I immeadiately picked it up, cheerily answering. But it wasn't what I was expecting. I heard Stan's voice, with Cartman and Kenny in the background. "Um, hey dude. Do you wanna come over? Cartman and Kenny are here..." He said, hoping I was going to head over there. "Stan, please tell Cartman to get his ass on the phone." I said, anger building up inside. I heard the phone being transferred, and heard Cartman answer, "Hello?" I was infuriated! We had this moment in heaven this morning, and he's hanging out at _**Stan's**_ house! "Cartman, how dare you?! I thought we were together! A _couple." _I said, hearing Kenny walk up behind Cartman. "I'm sorry Kahl, I just got a little carried away. I didn't mean to kiss you. I'm not _gay._" He said in a monotone voice. I felt like a needle just stabbed through my heart. "_**Carried away?!**_ **So that's what you call it when hate someone?! Eric I swear. DO NOT TALK TO ME TOMORROW!"** I yelled, hanging up the phone. "How could you be so heartless, Eric?" I whispered, my tears overflowing. I swung my hands across my desk, knocking everything off. I picked up my phone, looking at the photo of Cartman and I. I furiously deleted it, smashing my phone on the ground. I flopped in my bed, crying my self to sleep.

***morning***

I woke up, my life dragging on as if yesterday hadn't happened. I walked out of the house, walking to the usual bus stop. My eyes glanced at Cartman, suddenly being hit once more by all the pain of yesterday. I was going to ignore him. As long as it took, I wouldn't respond to a single insult. _Not. One._ I stood at the bus stop, hearing Stan's footsteps. "Sup, Jew?" He said, almost making me cry again, for he was just acting as if yesterday vanished into nothing. "How's your mom doing? Is she still a bitch?" He said nudging me. As much as I wanted yell and scream at him for calling my mom something so horrible, I kept silent. Like the pain had cut my tongue out. "Earth to Jew, are you there? Kahl?" He said, trying to get my attention. "Hey Stan. I think Kyle's being an ass right now. Any idea why?" He said, making Stan give him an unimpressed look. "Maybe your conversation last night. We all heard it. He had specifically told you not to talk to him today. Maybe an apology may help." He said, not even facing Cartman. "Kahl, I'm really sorry about yesterday. Can we please be friends?" He said, placing a cold, mitten-covered hand on my shoulder. "Eric, nothing you can say will make me forgive you. _Nothing." _I said, making him flinch. "Kyle, will you please meet me after school. I'll make it up to you." He said, only earning a nod from me.

~~After School~~

As I walked towards our meeting place, I had a bad feeling swirling in my head. I arrived at the lake, seeing Cartman sitting there. "Oh, hey Kahl." He said, turning around to see me. "I'm sorry about what I did to you yesterday. I just want to make it up to you." He said, and I actually saw a sensitive part of him. And this was the part I wanted to see.


	3. Like, Like, Like

Cartman's POV

As Kyle sat down, I scooted a little closer to him. "I'm so sorry for all those horrible things I said to you. Please give me permission to make it up to you." I said, waiting for something to happen. "Okay. I wanna see what you have in mind, Fatass." He said, looking at me. And that was all I needed to hear. Like a predator, I pounced on Kyle, pinning him to the bench. Our lips met, and Kyle entangled his hands into my chocolate brown hair. He spread his slender legs apart, placing them on either side of my hips. "C-cartman...What exactly are you gonna do?" Kyle asked, his eyes clouded with lust. "Hmmm...What if I said I'm going to make today the best day of your life?" I said, a smirk going across my face. I pulled his jacket off, dropping it to the side. "Now you may feel a little pinch, but I guarantee this'll feel great." I said, lifting up his shirt. I pressed my tongue against his chest, sliding up until I got to his nipple. I licked it softly, putting my lips around it and sucking. I enjoyed every little moan that came from him, knowing I was putting his in pure ecstasy. I used my left hand to grab his other nipple, pulling and twisting it sensually. "C-Cartman!" He yelped, increasing his grip on my hair. I let go of his hardening nipple with a wet popping noise, going back to kiss him once more. "Kyle, I truly do love you. Please accept this moment as an apology." I said, noticing a line of saliva connecting our tongues. "I will, and I'll always remember this moment. Forever." He said before kissing me softly.

**Yes, I know this was a pretty short chapter, but this is the last chapter. I'll be sure to write more Kyman and other ship fanfics again! Want more? I'm almost every where!**

**_Tumblr: _****LilyKatArtist**

**_Twitter: LilyDraws_**

**_DeviantART: LilyKatArtist_**

**_Paigeeworld: LilyKatArtist_**

**_YouTube: _****((Private))**


End file.
